Frost shinjo
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' appearance-white hair, blue eye personality- quiet, easily angered, 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 5 Speed: 5 Chakra Levels: 8 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 6 CP: 60 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Example - water style Genin 2: Example - ice style Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - i'ce Release: Winter Demon- '''The user of this jutsu coats their body in ice. Whatever part of the armor that freezes seems to get the same texture as crocodile scales. Like this the user can gain very hard ice gauntlets or even gain a full body ice armor. The hardness of the armor can resist most attacks, however the ice armor is heavy and slows down the user CP to maintain, barrier mechanics # '''Ability Name' -'Ice Release: Sword Freezer Technique' - The user forms a blade or other stabbing implement of ice around their arm/hand. The more chakra put into the jutsu, the bigger the blade. CP upkeep # Ability Name - i'ce Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals' - Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around the user. The user can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If the user is in any mirror, their image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror the user has a (+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if the user is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out. CP to maintain. Equipment *3 - Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. *(3 - Gauntlets (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' frost Shinjo is from a split family in a distant place, The closest main village would be the village hidden in the leaves but because they are in a war they never go there. frost Shinjo has a brother named Gary Shingo which is from the upper family. Even the two brothers don't know why there is two households but all they do know is which one they are in. They think it has to do with the fact that their family is kind of known around the area because of one person unlocking a dojutsu that could control time itself to an extent because it was not very well developed. Their great grandfather is the one to unlock this in his 80s so he didn't last long after its discovery. We don't even know if it was real because he said he could stop time for a few seconds but we can't tell if he was lying or not When he died the families decided to believe him and told the surrounding area the accomplishment. In the time he was alive he lived with one side of the family and that started a split between the two families. While they both lived in the households their families were not shinobi except for the great grandfather. So since nobody was able to train them they fought each other every day to get stronger and be able to get the family to be proud of them. In these fights, Gary never won a single fight because Frost was not only smarter but was the only one of the two that could use jutsus. In both households, the rule is you have to stay with your family and have no say until you are 14. Frost Shinjo which is 2 years older than Gary waited for him to become 14, and now that they can leave, they travel the world in search of more training and excitement.Category:Character